To Get Away
by Devildemonchild-luvscookies
Summary: Sasuke was mad when his brother made him move. Now he has to make a new life and friends. It isn't easy with a certain blonde chasing him. As bad things start occuring he gets the feeling his brothers hiding something, and it might get him killed. Yaoi.
1. New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.....I just really wish I did**

It was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon and everyone was enjoying the warm early September temperatures. It was the weekend before school was going to start and all the parents were shopping for school supplies for their kids, as the children tried not to think about the ever dreaded first day of school.

On a quite street just outside the downtown area, a sleek black mustang GT made it's way to a new home. Arriving at it's destination, the owner got out and took the for slightly worn sale sign off the sprawling front lawn. Sighing contently, he looked at the new house as moving trucks parked in front. He told the movers where to put things and where everything is before making his way back outside.

He walked over to the passenger side of the car and leaned in the open window, scowling at his younger brother. "Look Sasuke, I know your none to excited about the whole moving thing, but what's done is done. Now, you can sit out here sulking or go in and start unpacking. Either way, we live here now and were not moving back."

The raven glared venomously at his older brother and guardian, Itachi. He hated his brother at the moment and would do everything he could to make the dumb bastard's life a living hell. Even so, he didn't feel like sitting in the car for the next few hours, so he reluctantly undid his seatbelt and made his way inside with the older raven.

"Try to unpack as much as you can tonight , okay otouto. You have school tomorrow and probably won't have much time for it." The younger ignored the long haired raven as he made his way up the stairs and into his new room.

When he got there, most of his things were already there, in their neatly stacked boxes. The bed was against the wall in front of him, right under the open window. The white walls made the room seem very bright and welcoming, it disgusted him.

_God, it looks like a mental institution. The only thing missing is the straight jackets and the padded walls. Then again, knowing Itachi and his group of friends, those were on there way over next. _

Walking over to the window, he threw himself down on his bed. This couldn't be happening to him. He reached over and opened the box beside him, pulling out a photo album from last year. Looking through all the pictures, he began feeling a bit depressed. He hadn't told his friends he was leaving because it had happened so fast, he hadn't had time. They were probably going to be worried when he didn't show up for school. He was going to have to call them within the next few days and give them his new number.

As much as he hated that they had moved, he understood why they did. Itachi wanted to give Sasuke the life he could have if their parents hadn't died, but his job didn't pay well back where they used to live. He had decided to move because he found a much better paying job here, and knew it would help them live better. Plus, with the extra money, Itachi could go finally University and apply for a better job, which was only fair. He had planned on going after high school, but when their parents died suddenly, he changed his mind so he could stay home and raise Sasuke.

_Everything that he's done, all the dreams he's given up... it was all for me. I should try to be a little more appreciative._

_New town, new house, new school, how could it get any worse?_ He sighed standing up and walking down stairs where his brother was unpacking things. Grabbing a bunch of boxes, he started helping him out._ Well, tomorrow's my first day of grade 10. I hope it's better than last year, or this is going to suck._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Ok, so this is only my second fanfic, so please be nice._**

**_I know it's really short, but I promise to make the next chapters longer._**

**_R&R and please don't flame. Constructive critisism is appreciated, but it's not fun having your story flamed. My regards go out to my Beta (you know who you are). THANK YOU, YOU SAVED MY LIFE!!!_**

**_I'll put up the next chapters as soon as I can. _**

**_I'm warning everyone now that there will be yaoi (boyXboy) in this fanfic so if you don't like it then i recomend that you don't read. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I just wish I did......Damnit

Beep beep beep beep

Sasuke turned and glared daggers at his blaring alarm clock , wishing it would explode and let him sleep. 7:30am and time to get up for school. The dreaded hour has arrived.

His stomach did flips as he thought about what it was going to be like. New life, new school, new problems… Sighing heavily, he flung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He walked over to his brand new suitcase, which he hadn't bothered to unpack, and pulled out some half decently clothes for the coming day.

I should probably unpack that when I get home tonight.

He threw on a dark blue t-shirt and some black jeans with chains attached to the belt hoops. Grabbing his unusually light bag off the floor and his long black jacket, he walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato off the counter.

He was almost finished eating it when his brother Itachi walked into the kitchen, still wearing his pink flannel pyjamas. "Morning otouto. Sleep well?"

Those things were monstrous! Pink, candy coloured stripes covered the pants, while the button up shirt came emblazed with the ever popular Hello Kitty; its blank stare gazing creepily out at the younger raven. If that wasn't bad enough, Itachi was wearing the matching slippers and sleeping cap. Pink. Horrid. Stripes. Not a good combination when it came to the ever solemn elder Uchiha brother. It was just wrong on so many levels.

The younger raven shook his head. "I can not take you seriously when you're wearing those damned pink pyjamas aniki. Anyways, it's 7:45. We're going to be late if we don't leave by 8:00. Now please, for the love of all things good and holy in this world, go get dressed, so I can keep what little respect I still have left for you."

His brother responded by flipping him off. "Fine." He said in a not too convincing hurt tone as he pouted in a creepy yet childish way. "Make me some coffee."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned on the brand new coffee machine as his brother went upstairs to get ready. While Sasuke was at school today, Itachi would be at the University applying for courses for the next semester.

It was the only time he was able to get in, between work and raising Sasuke.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sasuke poured two large cups of black coffee. He knew Itachi hated it when he drank it, but he had a strong feeling he was really going to need it today.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO" Sasuke jumped at the loud voice screaming at him. Turning around, he saw his older brother running at him full speed, eyes wide and mouth open. Once he got close enough to the younger raven, he swiped both cups off coffee from him. "No coffee for you baby brother."

The younger raven's eye began to twitch at his brother's childish actions. Yup, this was going to be a long day indeed.

Naruto let out a loud, obnoxious yawn as his guardian, Iruka, drove him to school. The summer had gone by really fast. To fast in his opinion. The only up side to it was that he could see his friends every day.

They pulled into the parking lot behind the school where the teachers park. As Iruka pulled into a spot, the hyper blonde grabbed his bag and bolted out of the car before it stopped moving. He ran toward the front entrance of the school, as Iruka followed shaking his head in exasperation. They parted as Iruka went to get ready for first period and Naruto went to greet his friends.

As the overly enthusiastic blonde ran toward the entrance, he spotted his friends. A boy with short brown hair named Kiba, a girl with long blonde hair named Ino, a boy with long brown hair and white eyes named Neji, and Shikamaru, a lazy boy with his spiked brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey Naruto. How was your summer?" The blonde smiled at his brown haired friend Kiba.

"Pretty good I guess. I wish we could have hung out more though. It was really boring in the house all alone."

Kiba gave a sympathetic look to his friend. "I would have hung out with you more, but my family decided to go to Amegakure. I tried to get out of it, but I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"That's ok. We can make up for missed time." the blonde gave a goofy grin and the rest of the group rolled their eyes. Kiba and Naruto had a lot in common and were often partners in crime when something bad happened.

"Your first day back and you're at it again? My god, at least give us sometime to recover." Everybody turned to see a boy with blood red hair and a kanji sign for love above his left eye.

"Hey Gaara. How was your summer?" Ino piped in excitedly.

"Horrible." Everybody sighed in frustration. It was the same response every year.

Neji turned to Naruto." I'd love to stay and chat about our summers, but I have to go and meet my cousin Hinata before class. See you guys at lunch."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and pretty much ran into the building before any one could object. Ino turned to Gaara, "You really need to stop being a constant downer! It's scaring people away. I mean, did you see the look on Neji's face? Lighten up and try to meet new people and make more friends."

He rolled his aquamarine eyes at her. "I'm just speaking the truth. You asked how my summer was, and I told you. It was horrible. How would you like to spend the summer in a desert that's hot in the winter and unbearable in the summer? Or how about spending it with siblings that basically ignore your very existence? Would you rather I lie and say something like 'OMG! It was positively SPLENDID!. I had like, SO much fun! You guys should have TOTALLY been there!'" Terrified looks dawned on everyone's faces as he spoke in a tone never heard nor should ever be heard by human ears. At least spilling from the mouth of Gaara.

Shikamaru was the first to recover, "Okay, never use that voice again. I thought you were being possessed by some kind of preppy girl… demon… thing, or something for a minute there." The red head gave him a blank stare.

"My point exactly. You say I scare people off with the truth, yet I scare people more when I lie. Tell me honestly; which do you want me to do?" The old bell rang out loudly, telling everyone to get to class. All four friends bolted off to their homerooms before they were forced to answer their red headed friend's question.

Gaara sighed as he saw his 'friends' running off to class. He knew he probably scared them more than he should have with his Temari imitation, but it was strangely amusing to see them squirm. He stalked off to his homeroom, thinking of ways he could terrify the innocent minor niners this year.

As Gaara pushed open the doors of the gym, his ears were bombarded by the screaming of the grade nines.

_God, which idiot councillor put me in gym class as homeroom? It's way to early for this much noise. _

He glared at the mass of the student body in the middle of the gym. Whistling loudly, he got their attention.

"Hello my dear grade nines. My name is Gaara, and you shall do well to remember it. I am a grade ten student here, and I just thought I should give you some advice, so that you don't have to learn this from someone else. Now, this early in the morning, the upper grades are very irritable, including me, so the first thing you should know is that it is a bad idea to get on our nerves. Second, we like it to be silent for the first ten minutes of our homeroom so we can have time to wake up. So, if you don't mind, could you please, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SNIVELING KIDS! I'M STILL TIRED AS FUCK AND I'VE ALREADY HAD TO DEAL WITH ONE FUCKING HEADACHE THIS MORNING! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL, SHUT YOUR JABBERING TRAPS AND SIT! THE FUCK! DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole group sat down in one swift motion and all stared at the demonic looking sophomore with terrified eyes. Some boys looked like they were going to get up and rebel against him, but a harsh death glare in their direction sapped away their courage quicker than you could say 'Oh shit' .

There were several students occupying a bench near the corner of the gym. With a swift jerk of his thumb and a harsh growl, the terrified niners were off the bench and huddled near the door.

Walking over to the now empty bench, he saw another boy sitting there. He had raven black hair and pale skin, and seemed to be at ease. He obviously wasn't intimidated by Gaara's small rant. A smile slid its way to the red head's face as he went and sat down beside him.

This kid was definitely different. Usually, the new kids would try their hardest to befriend the popular kids, in hopes of becoming popular and loved by everyone, yet this guy was different. He seemed to want to avoid everyone and just disappear. It was interesting.

"Hello my dear, youthful students!!" Gaara curled his lip in disgust as their spandex clad teacher practically skipped into the gym. "For all of you who do not know who I am, my name is Might Guy. I expect you to do your best and try as hard as you can. FIGHT WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH! Now, everyone hit the change rooms. We are playing volley ball!"

Everybody but the loner kid and Gaara groaned and complained about their overly enthusiastic teacher as they made their way toward the change rooms.

After quickly changing into their gym clothes, they slouched over to the teacher to get the instructions on what they would be doing for the class.

"Okay now kids, everyone grab a partner and a ball, and volley back and forth for a while. Now go to it!" Gaara growled at the teacher. He hated working with other people. In fact, he simply hated people in general. He would rather work on his own. _Danmit!_

Looking around, he saw almost everyone in the class had a partner already, except for a few stragglers and the loner kid who looked like he hated everyone. As the others went to try and find partners, the kid just sat there and made no attempt at finding a partner.

_Ok, so my choices are, the new grade nines and the loner kid who hates everyone._

Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the bench and stood in front of him, casting an imposing shadow over the other and getting his attention. "Your choices are to be my partner or a minor niner's. Which is less painful?" The kid just sat their for a few minutes before exhaling painfully and standing up. Taking this as an _I'll take you over them_, the red head went and grabbed a ball. They found a spot as far away from the others as possible and started volleying it. Gaara had to admit, the kid was pretty good.

_At least __I don't have to teach him how to play. _Gaara snickered as he saw the teacher and another student trying to show a small brown haired girl how to pass the ball properly.

Turning back to the task at hand, he noticed the other looked really bored and decided to find out who this person was. "So what's your name anyway? I haven't seen you around here before."

To Gaara's amusement, the other rolled his eyes and gave him a droll look. "My name is Sasuke, and I just moved here yesterday, therefore it's not possible for you have seen me around here before. The term 'new kid' usually refers to them being new to the school or area." A smirk climbed it's way onto the red head's face at the raven's sarcastic response.

_I'm starting to like this kid._

"Well, hi there Sasuke. My name is Gaara. I've lived in this shit hole my whole fucking life. Consider yourself lucky for not having to do the same." The other grinned in a not to friendly way as they continued passing the ball to each other.

"Okay now children, time to switch it up. No more volleying, we are moving on to bumping. Go to it!" Gaara and Sasuke glared at Guy, promising death to the annoying as hell, overly cheery, spandex sporting teacher. Catching their glare, he backed up in fear and ran to his office, slamming the door and locking himself in. Other students looked over to see what frightened him and quickly regretted it.

The red head laughed at the other students as they switched to bumping. Looking over at the raven, he noticed that the loner was better than him at bumping. When he thought about it, he seemed to be better than him at everything concerning volley ball.

"Were you on the volley ball team at your old school, because your really good."

Sasuke remained indifferent. "Yeah, I was. My old school was really small, so if you knew how to play, you were on. Not very many kids were interested in sports either. We were usually a few players short, but our coach was really good. Apparently, she used to coach professionally, but I don't know for sure."

_That was unexpected. _"No offence, but you don't look like the type of person who would enjoy playing volley ball. There must not have been many kids at your school."

"Nope. There was only about 250-275 kids. As I said, it was a really small school."

The red head's eyes bulged. "Holy shit, only 275 kids. There's got to be close to 578 grade nines this year alone, not even counting the upper grades. That's really small."

"As I said. It was really easy to get on the team when nobody wanted to play."

"Were you on any of the other teams?"

He chuckled lowly to himself. "Yeah. I was on pretty much all of them. The teachers would always pester me to try out for all the other teams because they knew I was good at most sports."

_Wow._

"So, where did you live before you came here. Which school-"

"SWITCH! Everyone start spiking." Sasuke and Gaara glared again, before smirking. It seems that they were almost able to read each other's mind, for a plan had formed between them with only a simple glance. Sasuke threw the call to Gaara, who spiked it at their teacher. It hit him square in the back of the head and caused him to fly forward. Turning, he tried to find the culprit, but seeing Sasuke and Gaara's death glares, he turned and walked away to help the other students.

_Oh yes. __Sasuke and I will get alone nicely._

Both chuckled quietly to themselves. "To answer your question, I lived in Otogakure before I came here, and I went to Oto High. It wasn't really a nice place, but it kept me away from some people that weren't very fond of me."

That was confusing. "What do you mean, keep you away from people who weren't fond of you?"

"It's nothing important. Forget I said it." Gaara threw the ball for the raven to hit and narrowly missed getting hit in the face with it. The kid knew how to spike.

"Mr. Uchiha! That was amazing. Have you ever thought about maybe trying out for the school team?" A vein bulged on his forehead as their freakishly happy teacher came running up to him with renewed excitement.

"No. I'd rather wait a while and think about it later on. It's my first day. I'm not going to get involved in stuff immediately."

The teachers face drooped in disappointment. "Okay, but you should really think about joining. We could really use you."

Gaara walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm, stopping the pissed off boy from throwing the ball at the annoying teacher. "No matter how much he deserves it, it's not worth it. Your not going to try out for the team are you?"

"Is douche one of the coaches?"

"Yepp."

"There isn't a pedophile's chance in heaven."

"Okay my glorious students, let's get into teams and play a full game." The whole class joined the pair in the chorus of annoyed groans.

**Lunch**

Naruto looked around the noisy lunch room as kids and teachers alike talked about everything and anything. The blonde was looking for his red headed friend Gaara. He had expected to see him in the cafeteria once he got there, because Gaara's class was closer, and yet, he was no where to be found in the large space. He looked over to the table he was at and looked at all his friends. Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba were there, but no Gaara.

"Have you guys seen Gaara? I really wanted to talk to him about coming over this weekend."

Shikamaru yawned in a bored tone. "I saw him walking around with some kid with short black hair earlier. After first period, I think it was. They seemed to be talking about something really intense."

Naruto stood up without warning and slammed his hands on the table making everyone jump. "I've got to go find him before something bad happens to him!"

All the faces around the table looked at him like he was nuts. "What the fuck are you talking about." The blonde whipped around to come face to face with said red head, standing directly behind him.

"OH MY GOD!! GAARA! YOU'RE SAFE!!" Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance as his overly hyper blonde friend latched onto his arm like his life depended on it. To the red head's horror, Naruto began to nuzzle his arm affectionately. Resisting the urge to smack him off, he turned to Shino.

"What the hell is he going on about now?"

To everyone's surprise, the bug lover chuckled. "He heard you were hanging out with some new black haired kid and freaked. He was probably jealous."

The blonde let go of his arm and pushed his face close to Gaara's so they were only inches apart. Glaring at the other, he tried to look intimidating, but failed miserably. "Who is he, huh? How could he be so important that you would ditch me and your friends and waste half of lunch to be with him. Are we not good enough for you anymore?"

Everyone around the small lunch table's eyes twitch as Gaara glared in annoyance and irritation. Trying not to yell at him, he answered calmly, "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I 'wasted' half my lunch showing him around the school so he wouldn't get lost. You know, seeing as he's a new student and all I didn't mind 'ditching' you for a while. Now stop trying to interrogate me. Weren't you the one who said I should lighten up and try to make new 'friends'."

Naruto sweat dropped as he remembered that conversation, but brightened up quickly. "Oh my god you have to introduce him to me."

Suspicion passed across the others face. What was the blonde planning. "Why?"

Naruto winked at him, making him more suspicious. "So I can see if he's cute or not." The red head sighed while shaking his head. It was so like him. Unlike most people at their school, Naruto was very open about being bi sexual. He just didn't care if people knew or not.

Sakura glared daggers at Gaara before going over to the blonde. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as she pouted cutely up at him. "Naru, ignore him. He probably isn't that interesting. Besides, would you really turn around and cheat on me like that." She tried to make a cute, sad face up at him, but failed miserably. She looked too angry to pull it off.

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "I would never cheat on you, don't you know that. I was just kidding around. We all know how hard it is on your first day at a new school, especially when you don't know anybody. I was just going to see if he wanted to hang out with us so he won't be so alone."

"Aw, that's so nice of you Naru. I didn't think you cared about others so much."

Most of their friends rolled their eyes and looked away as the two started sucking face nosily. Many of them felt pity toward their blonde haired friend. She was a cheap whore who was just using him, but he refused to believe it. They felt kind of sad for him, for they knew the day would come when she found someone else to lust after and left him without a second thought. It was truly pathetic how shallow she was.

Kiba made a sound of disgust, causing everyone to look at him. "Honestly, could you two just stop it. No offence, but none of us want to see this."

Sakura turned to him with a glare that promised death as the blonde looked to him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kiba stayed quite, fearing the pink haired girl's wrath. Seeing this, Gaara stepped in, "He means how you guys get all googly eyed and start with the dumb nicknames, then go on to kissing and flirting. Honestly, none of us want to see or hear that during lunch. Hell, we don't want to see it period. We would rather you do it when you're alone."

Naruto chuckled lightly, but pulled away from his girlfriend so the others could eat in peace. The pink haired girl sighed and sat beside her friend Ino. She glared hostilely at Gaara's back, making him slightly uncomfortable. Getting annoyed with her, he grabbed his things and left the cafeteria. He was pretty sure him and Sasuke had the next class together, so he'd just go hang out with him.

Sasuke sighed in boredom as he sat on the cold ground outside his next class. In his brilliant state of mind that morning, he had forgotten his wallet on the table, ultimately resulting in him having no way to buy lunch. He tried to stop his stomach from growling, but his efforts had no effect. Taking out his sketch book, he started sketching, trying to finish a previous sketch as he waited for the bell to ring. As a shadow fell upon him, he looked up to see his new friend from gym class.

"Hey. Mind if I sit with you until class starts?" The raven shook his head, showing he didn't mind as Gaara sat down beside him. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out his iPod and put one headphone in. Glancing over at Sasuke, he saw the raven's sketch of a dying angel with black wings.

"Whoa, that's really good. Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

The raven blushed in embarrassment as he closed the book. Looking at the ground, he muttered a soft 'thanks'.

"Have you eaten yet?" The boys stomach growled in response, making Gaara chuckle. Rooting through his bag, he looked for something the other could eat. He grinned in triumph as he pulled out a small bag of chips and held them out to the other. The raven tried to say he didn't want them, but the red head insisted and shoved them into his hands.

Sasuke smiled gratefully as he opened the bag and started eating quickly, wanting to finish them before class started. Finishing them, he put the garbage in his bag. Both boys looked up as a shadow fell over them, revealing a blonde haired boy. He glared at them, making the raven uncomfortable.

"God damnit Gaara, what the hell?! I start talking to you and you just ditch me and everyone else. How could you be so mean?" The blonde feigned a hurt expression making Gaara roll his eyes.

"Who ever said I was nice?" The blonde just shook his head, until he noticed the raven sitting beside his best friend. His face lit up with excitement as a stupid grin spread across his face.

"Oh well who's this. I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before." The young Uchiha looked him up and down and noted that the blonde was very hot. He tried to keep the emotions off his face, but Gaara noticed before he could hide them.

_Ah, so he's either bi or gay. Interesting._

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Sasuke cringed as he practically screamed it at him.

_Oh great. Another loud mouth to give me a headache. I'll admit he's sexy, but he really needs to quite down._

Naruto got impatient as he waited for the others name, but got no response. "And you are...."

Sasuke turned on him with an annoyed expression. "I don't feel like telling you. Now if you would be so kind, please stop yelling and just leave me alone. It would be appreciated."

Getting up, he went in search of a quite place where he could draw in peace, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto and Gaara staring after him.

Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto had there last period science class together with Mr. Asuma. Throughout it, the blonde had tried desperately to befriend the stubborn raven, who seemed intent on ignoring him.

His red haired friend had warned him not to piss the other off and just leave him alone, but he didn't listen to him, intent on making the other his friend. He continued pester him without mercy until the boy had finally snapped.

The blonde stood at his locker, getting his stuff out of it. He gave an involuntarily shiver as he recalled their last class.

_"Aw, come on. Why don't you want to be my friend, huh?"_

_The raven growled and turned on him with an angry glare, "You want to know why? Okay then! I don't want to be your friend because you annoy me, you piss me off, and you never shut up! Honestly, I already have a headache! Could you please just be quite for five minutes?! I'm tired of hearing your voice as you pester the shit out of me. Will you just leave me alone!?"_

_Both Gaara and Naruto had flinched at the raven's loud voice as he yelled at the blonde._

Slamming his locker closed, the blonde turned and headed toward the doors, happy the stressful day was finally over and he could head home.

Walking in the door, Sasuke dropped his stuff on the kitchen table, thankful to be home after the painfully long day. After getting a glass of water, he walked over to the table where a note waited for him.

**Hey Otouto,**

**I've got to go to work tonight until 12:00am so don't wait up for me. Sorry I'm not there to pester you about your day. Make sure to eat supper and be in bed before I get home. I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Itachi**

_Typical Itachi. Never tells you anything until the last minute._

Walking upstairs, he went to the bathroom and turned on the tap. Cupping his hands, he splashed water on his face a few times before grabbing the towel beside the sink. Looking at his refection in the mirror, he traced the outline of the long pale scar above his left eyebrow as his mind wandered back to the day when he got it. Back to the day when his parents died.

_A ten year old Sasuke sat in a car with his mom and dad as they drove down the freeway on their way home. All three were laughing and singing along to a song playing over the radio, having a fun time. As one song ended and a new one began, Sasuke's father, Fugaku, cursed loudly._

_As he turned his head to try and see what made his father say such a bad word, we was jerked to the side violently. The sound of crunching metal echoed through the car as it jolted and spun before it smashed into something solid and finally stopped._

_His mind was blurry as the smell of smoke and gasoline invaded his nostrils. He felt a warm, sticky substance running down his face as it leaked into his left eye and temporarily blinded him. Whipping his hand across his forehead, it came away covered in red. __**Blood?**_

_He heard screams all around him as sirens began getting louder. He tried to focus his muddled mind on what the voices were saying, but it was just to fuzzy._

_Unbuckling his seatbelt, he tried to climb over to the far side door, but was jerked to a stop unable to move. Looking down, he saw his legged wedged between the door and the front seat at an odd angle. He was surprised it didn't hurt. Pulling at it, he tried to jerk it free, but the pain shot up his leg and made him scream in pain. He kept pulling at it screaming in ain each time until he finally lost consciousness._

_When he came to again, he felt himself being carried by someone. Opening his eyes a fraction, he saw a man with short brown hair and a frantic face. He placed something over Sasuke's mouth and nose as he put two fingers on his neck. __**A breathing mask? What's he doing to my neck?**_

_"He's still got a pulse." the man yelled at a women with long red hair, "But he's barely breathing."_

_Hearing this, he tried to take a big breathe and fill his lungs full of air, but it hurt to much. He started coughing uncontrollably, which only hurt his chest even more. Tears gathered in his eyes as the pain overwhelmed him and he began to sob loudly._

_"Clare, he's conscious!" Both paramedics leaned over him with worried expressions plastered on their faces. "Hey kid, hang in there. Tell me where it hurts."_

_He tried to answer, but all he could do was wheeze and sob. The pain in his chest and leg were unbearable as his head started to pound. He screamed painfully as he was picked up and placed on a stretcher, which was quickly placed in the ambulance. As the vehicle began to drive away toward the hospital, he blacked out again._

_The next time he woke up, he was in a white room on a bed. there were multiple machines and IV's hooked up to him as they monitored his breathing and heart rate. Looking over to the door, he saw a doctor come in and smile at him._

_He continued to explain how a truck slid on a corner and crashed into their car. Both vehicles spun out of control and smashed into some trees on the side of the highway. Both cars had been trashed._

_The other vehicle had been carrying a husband, wife and their two teenage children. Amongst the wreck, he was the only survivor. Everybody else had been killed._

His eyes filled with tears as the pain of that day came back to him. They had been going to get some stuff for a project he had to do. Itachi had told him many times that it wasn't his fault, but he felt like it was. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have been there.

Opening the drawer under the sink, he pulled out a new razor. Being careful not to cut his fingers, he removed the four small blades and put them on the counter. After disposing of the handle of the razor, he picked up one of the blades. Holding his wrist over the sink, he ran the blade over it and watched as his red blood flowed down his damaged wrist and into the white porcelain sink.

He dug the blade in deeper with each stroke of the blade as he remembered and felt the pain of that day over again. He resented the overwhelming feeling of guilt that flowed through him as he thought about his parents. Throwing the blade out, he grabbed another from the sink and continued all up his arm, stopping a few inches from the inside of his elbow. After his left arm was covered in blood, he switched to his right, continuing until blood covered it as well. He deserved this pain, it was all his fault. Because of him, no one would ever see them again in this life. He was a murderer.

Turning on the water, he rinsed the sticky red blood down the drain. Walking over to the shower, he turned on the water and began to strip. Once he was naked, he stepped into the shower, the hot water burning the skin on his back. He quickly shampooed and conditioned his hair, rinsing it out just as quickly. His arms stung and throbbed as the soap washed into his cuts, but he just ignored it.

Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, he dried off and headed for his room. Grabbing some clothes and getting dressed, he walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He wrapped his arms in bandages to stop the bleeding, should it start again. Itachi didn't know about his little 'habit' and he would rather he never found out. After returning the kit, he grabbed some arm warmers to hide the evidence of his actions.

Ignoring his growling stomach, he went to his room and lay down on his bed. He wasn't in the mood for anything else. Closing his eyes, he slowing started to drift off to sleep, where he dreamed of that day, over and over again.

**Ok, so I finally updated. I was planning to post this on valentine's day but some things got in the way, so HAPPY (belated) VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY.**

**Thank you again to my beta, u saved my life once again. Read and Review please, it's always appreciated.**


End file.
